Moans and other sounds
by FujoshiOfKuroshitsuji
Summary: El contenido es yaoi y lemmon xD


**Los personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esta historia se nos ocurrió a mi amiga y a mí mientras estábamos en clase de ética xD. Espero que os guste.**

...

Ronald gimió por el tacto de Eric. Las manos del mayor bajaban poco a poco por su sudoroso abdomen, las camisetas ya se las habían quitado hace rato.

Con ferocidad él mas pequeño reclamaba la boca del otro. "E-Eric...Ahh" repetía cuando sintió el roce del miembro endurecido del otro a través del pantalón. Eric, a esto, sonrió malvadamente sin romper el beso apasionado mientras le iba desabrochando el pantalón al chico que yacía bajo suya.

Cogiendo aire Ronald dijo "A-Al dormitorio...Nghh". El rubio se levantó lentamente del suelo, tentando al otro, cual se lanzo a devorar a besos el cuello de su mayor. Rodeando con las piernas las caderas del otro, este se dirigió al dormitorio. Tirándolo bruscamente encima de la cama, le quitó de golpe los pantalones a su amante. Alejándose un poco, Eric comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, y volver a aproximarse a Ronald para quedarse encima suya. Después de otro beso profundo, el mas joven cambia repentinamente las posiciones, quedándose encima. Comenzó a besar su camino hacía abajo por el cuello del otro, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo tonificado que tan loco le volvía.

Repartiendo algunos besos y caricias más por la parte baja del abdomen, llegó a su destino girando con su lengua alrededor de la punta. Eric soltó un gemido ante semejante tacto y cogió por el pelo al joven para que tome cada vez más de el en su interior.

Acelerando el ritmo, Ronald ya lo tomaba por completo cada vez que bajaba la cabeza, succionando de vez en cuando llenando la habitación de gemidos y otros sonidos.

Dándose cuenta que al otro ya le quedaba poco debido a las estancadas que le daba en respuesta, dio especial atención a lo que le hacia.

Eric a esto no pudo evitar cogerle la cabeza a Ron con las dos manos y forzarle una ultima vez, haciéndole atragantar, antes de liberarse dentro de él.

Relamiéndose los labios, el mas joven comenzó a subir de nuevo dándole atención con la mano al miembro medio despierto de su mayor.

Al estar cara a cara, Eric lo dejó debajo suya, comenzando a bajar por su clavícula y dando algunos mordisquitos, empezó a lamer uno de los pezones y al otro pellizcarlo con la mano hasta ponerlos duros, dejando a Knox sin aliento.

Comenzando a bajar por el abdomen, el rubio le quito los calzoncillos ya mojados y le echó una mirada lujuriosa al otro. Dándole un único beso volvió a subir y empezó a masajear la erección del joven con firmeza, haciéndole arquear la espalda por placer, no podía parar de gemir.

Considerando la excitación de ambos, Ronald dijo entre suspiros "Vamos ya...ohhn, joder..." Eric llevó dos dedos a la boca del joven, haciéndole succionar estos con ganas. Cuando termino con esto, empezó a bajar la mano hasta la entrada del otro.

Ronald sintió entrar uno de los dígitos del mayor en su interior, dando vueltas cuidadosamente. Al introducir el segundo y dilatarlo un poco más el otro soltó un grito de dolor que pronto se ahogo por el creciente placer. Al tiempo adentró un tercero, simulando penetraciones, causándole aun más placer. Viendo que ya estaba relajado y preparando, Eric retiro sus dedos haciéndole gemir una vez más a su amante.

Posicionándose, Ronald le para " Dejamelo... a mí" dijo antes de tumbar al rubio y ponerse encima de sus caderas, cogiendo su miembro e introducirlo lentamente, haciendo que su compañero echase la cabeza atrás... cogiendo las caderas de Knox, lo sentó de golpe encima suya. " Nghh..." soltó Eric y Ronald comenzó a moverse.

Teniendo sus manos aun en las caderas, las paso por los muslos del mas joven y subió hasta la espalda baja de este, obligándole a acelerar su danza lujuriosa. Colocando una mano en el miembro del otro, Eric empezó a masajear causando que acelerara aún más el ritmo.

Eric decidió que ya era hora de cambiar, le gustaba dominar. Cogió por los brazos a Ronald y lo tumbo, el joven abrió la boca para protestar pero el rubio le callo con un beso hambriento mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de este. Levantando un poco la cintura del mas pequeño, entró de golpe nuevamente causando que Ronald sobresalte del dolor. Quedándose inmóvil, Eric espero a que él otro le diese una respuesta para que pudiese seguir, recibiendo una mirada de aprobación al poco tiempo, empezó a moverse.

Su paciencia comenzaba a acabar debido a la lentitud de sus movimientos para no dañar al otro. Cada vez aumentaba la intensidad de las estancadas lo que hizo que Ronald gimiera de nuevo, llegando lo más profundo que puede. Knox de repente soltó echando la cabeza atrás, con los ojos blancos del placer "Ahhh! Eric...!" grito debido a que el mayor encontró ese punto. Eric, claramente consciente de esto, daba con cada nueva estancada el mismo sitio y el mas joven se tapo la cara avergonzado por su gesto, gritando por puro éxtasis. Pero el rubio pronto le quitó las manos " Di mi nombre" dijo mas bien ordenando. El mas joven estaba algo confuso, antes de que su Sempai siguiera moviéndose con firmeza. "Eric!" dijo con fuerza. Las oleadas de placer subían de intensidad y los dos se veían cerca de la cima. "Eric! Ahh! Grito " No, no aguanto... mucho más!"gritando fue la única respuesta de este, y eso hizo, no podía contenerse y el mayor volvió a bajar una mano a su erección masajeandolo al ritmo de sus estancadas intensas.

Ronald podía sentir el nudo en su abdomen deshacerse cuando llegó a la cumbre y se corrió entre los dos. Eric, al que también le quedaba poco, subió aún más las caderas de su amante para llegar a lo más profundo de este, y con una ultima estancada lleno el interior del mas joven.

"Ronny...ahh" fue lo único que pudo articular antes de caer encima de este sin salir de él. Con un suspiro más, Eric se tumbo al lado de Ronald y le dio un último beso antes de que los dos cayeran en un profundo sueño.


End file.
